


Valentine's Day

by LunaEarnshaw



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Day drinking, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Kisses, One Shot, Polyamory, Rare Pairing, Truth or Dare, Valentine's Day, belated, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaEarnshaw/pseuds/LunaEarnshaw
Summary: Percival Fredrickstein von Mussel Klossowski de Rolo III did not celebrate Valentine’s Day. He did not like Valentine’s Day. It was a bullshit holiday that he in no way supported. But when celebrating Valentine’s Day meant doing his favorite thing with his favorite person, namely day drinking with Keyleth, he made an exception.just a cute story, a little late for Valentine's Dayplease give this ship more love, it is beautiful





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, fellow Critters! Hope you enjoy!

            Percival Fredrickstein von Mussel Klossowski de Rolo III did not celebrate Valentine’s Day. He did not like Valentine’s Day. It was a bullshit holiday that he in no way supported. But when celebrating Valentine’s Day meant doing his favorite thing with his favorite person, namely day drinking with Keyleth, he made an exception.

            “Truth or dare?” Keyleth slurred, well into her fourth cup (the sun was still high in the sky).

            Percy raised an eyebrow, “Scanlan taught you truth or dare?”

            “Shut up,” she declared in response.

            “Dare,” he replied. What other answer was there?

            “I dare you to do two shots… in a row… of… the SAND-KEG we got from Ank-Harel!”

            “Oh, you’re evil.”

            “I know, go!”

            A few minutes later, having extracted the Sand-Keg from the bag of holding from a confused Grog, Percival took the shots, grimacing slightly, but keeping it down and himself steady. Keyleth applauded.

            “Thruth or dare?” he challenged.

            “Dare,” she said giggling.

            A moment, then, “ I dare you tho make out with Thcanlan.”

            Keyleth merely glared in response.

            “Kidding! Polymorph yourself into a chicken and eat some of Scanlan’s mansion’s cooking.”

            “Oh my gods!”

            “What? You’re still you; it’s not real cannibalism.”

            “It’s not real cannibalism? Really? That’s a sentence I just heard.”

            “Hey, I’m a terrible person. I never said otherwise.”

            Keyleth looked disgusted, but did it anyway. To be honest, it was fine. It tasted normal, just like, well, chicken.

            “Truth or dare,” she asks, having returned to human form.

            “Dare.”

            “Shave your hair.”

            “No way.”

            “Why not, you’d look hot.”

            “Absolutely not. For one it’d give me an identity crisis. Who would I be if I Vax didn’t call me Whitey?”

            “Just part of it… like a Mohawk!”

            “No.”

            “Then switch to truth.”

            “That’s not fair, I switched yours when…”

            “Switch to truth, or start removing hairs from your head de Rolo.”

            “Alright, fine, truth then.”

            “How are things with you and Vex?”

            “Everything’s good, fine.”

            “More, Percy.”

            “I like her a lot. We’ve done some things a few times.”

            “Like… sex things?”

            “Yes, Keyleth, like sex things.”

            “And it was…?”

            “Very good, yes, thank you.”

            “So… are you two like… going steady?”

            “Uhm… well, I don’t know exactly. It’s certainly a… thing. Neither of us is really into seeing one person at time, so it’s not like a girlfriend/boyfriend thing. That’s not Vex. She’s seeing Jarret, some, well when she can, and Pike, I think. But we are… seeing each other, and we’ll probably keep… seeing each other.”

            “But… you’re happy?”

            “Yes, I’m happy.” His dexterous fingers played with a loose thread on his blue coat.

            “Then, I’m happy,” Keyleth told him, nodding wisely. Percy swallowed.

            “Truth or dare, you sap?”

            She gave a little laugh, “Truth.”

            He gave her a sideways look. “Keyleth, have you had sex?” He took a drink.

            She blushed a little but didn't stutter, “Yes.”

            “With Vax’ildan?”

            She shifted in her seat and raised her drink to her mouth. “Yes,” she mumbled into it.

            “What happened with you two?” Percy heard himself ask. _She’s very beautiful_ he couldn't help but think. _She’s beautiful when she’s confident and when she’s joking with him and teasing him, when she’s challenging him and doubting his motives and actions, when she’s concerned for him and not accepting his lies and charm, but she’s also beautiful when she wants to disappear. He can’t help thinking it._

            “We broke up, I guess.” Her voice was small.

            “Oh, I’m sorry.”

            “It’s okay.” Her finger traced the rim of the cup. “ _I_ broke up with him.”

            “Oh, what happened? Do I need to beat him up?”

            “No, it’s not like that. I… I love him very much.”

            “But?”

            “But we’re not right for each other. We… we bring each other down. We don’t mean to, but we both feel like, well you know us.” Percy did know. Both Keyleth and Vax had a tendency to dwell in misery, to punish themselves, to believe they were unworthy of salvation or redemption or happiness. Percy was no stranger to self-doubt, but Keyleth and Vax brought it to a new level. He could see how the reinforcement of this attitude might not be good for either of them. “Anyway,” Keyleth continued, “we need to take some time apart, to figure things out on our own, then one day maybe.”

            Percy pulled her in for a hug, though he wasn’t usually the one to initiate physical contact. “I just want you to be happy,” he whispered into her sun-kissed copper hair. “If that’s with Vax then great, if not that’s good too. I want you to be happy Keyleth. You deserve it.”

            “I want to be happy too,” she told him, her hand between his shoulder blades.

            _Well, that’s a step in the right direction_ , Percy thought.

            They drank and talked and laughed. They took a break from drinking to go for a walk to sober up. Keyleth skywrote crude symbols for Percy’s amusement. She took his hand, and he held hers. They walked in peace. She pulled him in closer.

            “Percy,” she said. His glasses were delicately balanced on his nose, but his eyes were anything but delicate. _But kind,_ she thought, _he has kind eyes._ His lips that she had seen curled in fury and subdued in fear, were raised in a small smile as those kind eyes sparkled at seeing her. “Can I kiss you?”

            It was a surprise. He would have known if he hadn’t forbidden himself from hoping. “You’re drunk," he told her. 

            She shook her head, “No, not anymore, but you don’t have to.” Her words were clear, not slurred, as was her gaze.

            He thought for a moment then brought his lips to hers. Her kiss wass gentle and hesitant, but then her lips parted to allow his tongue access. She moaned and melted into him. As his hands wound through her hair, she responded more boldly pushing him back with the force of her kiss. Percy was weak at the knees, and felt his back hit the trunk of a tree. She seemed to be attempting to eliminate all space between them with the kiss, to make them one, if only for a few blissful moments.

            Keyleth grinned, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Percy.”

            Dazed and in love, Percy replied, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Keyleth.”

            And she kissed him, again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback welcome, and in fact desired. Let me know what you think.


End file.
